


what the devil's willing to do

by sunshinefleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sexual Humor, i hope this makes you laugh, mark's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefleur/pseuds/sunshinefleur
Summary: stuck at a halloween party he barely wants to be at, mark attempts to find the person he's been matched with for the night. enter: an almost frustratingly flirty na jaemin with the ability to throw mark off his game in the blink of an eye.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	what the devil's willing to do

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super excited to share this, i hope you enjoy :)

mark pushed his way through the mass of people crowding the dance floor, each face blurring into the next as he scanned the room.  _ damn you, jaehyun _ . he had no idea how the other man had managed to convince him to go to a  _ halloween  _ party _ ,  _ of all things, but there was no use in contemplating that now. he was, unfortunately, here. he sighed and plopped down onto the nearest couch, doing his best to block out the noises from the couple making out next to him. he’d been here for what felt like hours, and still no sign of his match. 

although, he did have to commend jaehyun for his creativity. instead of letting his party be overrun by sexy cats and low-effort ghosts, he’d assigned each person a costume, with the idea that they’d have to come to the party and find their counterpart. apparently, he’d even done some matchmaking, and mark had been  _ just  _ curious enough to actually put the effort in to dress for his role. in fact, if he was being honest, he almost felt overdressed. he’d gone all the way to fully embody the “sexy devil” he was supposed to be, drawing attention to himself in a tight black turtleneck and red leather pants that clung to his ass and thighs without leaving anything to the imagination. he’d even attempted a bit of makeup, smudging jet black eyeliner on his waterlines and contouring his cheekbones to sharpen them. however, the look wouldn’t have been complete without jeno’s genius final touch: an intricately drawn cross just under the corner of his right eye. its delicateness balanced out the edges on the rest of his body nicely, and quite frankly, mark had been wary at first when all jeno had said was “i have an idea,” but he couldn’t deny that it fit his concept perfectly. 

but what use was all of that now? he’d spent so long getting ready only to end up basically being part of a threesome simply because of his proximity to the couple on the couch. he wasn’t drunk enough for this, and because he was designated driver for the night, he never would be. god, he didn’t even know what to expect from his match. all jaehyun had told him was to look for his “polar opposite”, and mark had concluded that, logically, the opposite of a sexy devil would be a cute angel, but what did a “cute angel” even look like? and why was it so hard to find them? he wasn’t oblivious to the number of people who wanted to match with him and the lengths they went to in order to prove a connection (and maybe he was just a bit proud of it, maybe his efforts hadn’t been for nothing after all), but he really just wanted to find whoever he was supposed to be with and get the hell out. he was tired of fending off flirting from people who clearly only wanted him for the night. so far, he’d been approached by an elf, a princess, and darth vader himself (who’d claimed that they matched because of their common villainy), but he just wasn’t interested, giving himself a reputation as the unattainable one at the party. maybe he’d been a little too cold, but every good party needed someone who was almost unreasonably out of everyone else’s league, and mark had somehow secured that role for himself. now, everyone was hoping to be the one who could bring the devil to his knees. 

for now, it looked like the only ones who’d be bringing mark to his knees were the lovers next to him as they jostled him with an unnecessary amount of force, sending him tumbling to the floor. “ _ dude,  _ come on, i just wanted to-- renjun?”

the possible renjun whipped his head around, and mark confirmed that it was, in fact, renjun. but was that… “ _ donghyuck _ ?”

his best friend smiled sheepishly up at him from under renjun, his face flushed bright red. “uh. hi. surprise?”

mark had to take a second to process renjun’s cat ears and donghyuck’s dog onesie, but once he realized what he’d interrupted, he couldn’t get away fast enough. he had no interest in seeing any more of… that. but gosh, jaehyun’s matchmaking abilities were stellar.

in his haste to find somewhere  _ without  _ renjun and donghyuck, he tripped over his own feet and found himself on the floor again, this time face-down just to mix things up a bit. no one paid him any mind, figuring he was just another drunk kid passed out after one too many shots, and mark was almost tempted to let them think that so he could stay there and forget about everything that had happened. but, eventually, the stickiness and slightly sour smell of the miscellaneous fluids on the floor got to him, and he rolled himself over and started to sit up. as he was about to put a hand down to brace himself with, a hand that was most definitely not his appeared in front of him. the hand was attached to an arm, which was attached to a shoulder, which was attached to a torso, which was attached to a whole body, actually, but that wasn’t a surprise. hands usually had bodies attached to them, unless mark had had  _ way  _ too much to drink. but this hand… there was something special about it. mark’s eyes trailed up slowly, taking in every inch of the stranger’s appearance. his upper body was sheathed in an almost too see-through lace top with long sleeves that followed the lines of his arms and a wide but frilly neckline, showing off his collarbones and the extravagant necklaces that adorned his throat. his hair was bleached bright blonde, contrasting nicely with his golden tan and peachy blush. there was a softness to the stranger that was almost magnetic, he seemed to glow under the dim lights of the basement and mark couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

the stranger eventually grew tired of waiting and grabbed mark’s hand himself, pulling him up off the floor. luckily, mark had gotten used to sudden changes in his velocity, so he was able to balance himself with relative ease and look the stranger in the eye. 

“oh, wow,” he couldn’t help but blurt out. he didn’t think he’d ever seen a man this  _ beautiful  _ before. upon further inspection, he noticed a wreath of silver tinsel nestled gently on top of the stranger’s head, seemingly resembling an angel’s halo.  _ how fitting. _

“uh, hi?” the angel cocked his head to one side with a slight smile on his face, much like a curious puppy. “you good?”

“yeah, i’m great,” mark cleared his throat quickly, doing his best to salvage his “cool” image. “i’m mark, what’s your name? i don’t think i’ve seen you around here before.” he leaned back to situate himself against the wall, but gravely misjudged the distance and stumbled a bit. 

angel boy, as mark had taken to calling him in his head, barely attempted to hide his giggle, and only blinked up at him innocently when mark tried to fix him with a glare. 

“i’m jaemin, but you can call me anytime,” he tacked on an exaggerated wink to the end of his sentence and laughed as mark did everything he could to avoid eye contact. 

“alright, hi  _ jaemin _ . happy halloween and all that. what’s up?”

“ah, nothing much. just looking for my match, like everyone else here,” he sighed. “i feel like this could’ve been a cool concept if there weren’t this many people, it gets kinda hard to meet everyone,” a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head and he paused as his eyes widened. “actually, i might’ve found him already, but i don’t think he’s realized yet.”

“oh, really? who do you think it is? maybe i can help you talk to him,” mark casually twirled his plastic pitchfork in his hands and grimaced as it clattered to the floor. “it’s fine, i’ll grab it later,” mark waved jaemin off as he tried to pick up the physical manifestation of mark’s fall from grace. 

jaemin snorted. “no offense, but i don’t think you’d be much help. you  _ could  _ help me out by showing me where the food is, though. you look like a snack, but that doesn’t do a whole lot for my stomach.”

mark had to turn away before jaemin noticed the rising blush on his cheeks. “yeah, sure,” he started powerwalking towards the kitchen. “it’s this way.”

jaemin turned to follow him, but stopped when he noticed the pitchfork still on the floor. “hey, lucifer,” he called after mark. “you forgot something.”

mark looked over his shoulder to see jaemin holding the pitchfork, the end of the handle resting gently on his lower lip as he blinked slowly, making sure to hold eye contact the whole time. 

“just… just bring it with,” mark muttered, getting away as quickly as he could. jaemin grinned and tossed it his way, his smile only widening as mark failed to catch the thrown object. 

they eventually made it to the kitchen, and mark watched jaemin gleefully pick out his favorite snacks with a smile that could almost be described as fond.  _ wait. cool. sexy devil.  _ he snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see a cracker flying towards his face. at this point, it was too late to catch it, and he’d probably look stupid if he tried. so, he didn’t. he let the cracker bounce off of his upper lip and land on the counter in front of him, keeping a straight face the whole time. he couldn’t afford to lose any more cool points in front of jaemin. 

jaemin couldn’t hide the shock on his face for a split second, but it was quickly replaced with pure amusement. “what was  _ that _ ?”

“what was what? i just didn’t want the cracker,” mark replied nonchalantly. 

“...alright then,” jaemin moved to sit next to mark. “you sure you aren’t hungry?”

“positive,” mark nodded definitively. “hey, wait, i don’t think i asked you! what’s your costume supposed to be?”

“mmm, what do you think?” there was a mischievous glint in jaemin’s eyes that struck an inexplicable fear into mark’s heart. 

“uh. well. you’re clearly an angel.”

“you can do better than that, captain obvious,” jaemin rolled his eyes and popped a cookie into his mouth. “i think i pulled off my concept pretty well, i’m surprised you haven’t connected the dots yet.”

“connected the dots? what dots am i supposed to be connecting?” 

jaemin sighed. “tell me what you know about this party.”

“jaehyun assigned everyone either a sexy or cute version of a classic halloween costume, and now everyone has to find their polar opposite. like, a sexy cat would have to find a cute dog,” mark recited. 

“okay… anything connecting yet?” jaemin leaned forward encouragingly.

“no?

“oh my god,” jaemin dragged mark away from the table back into the living room, right into the center of the action. “look to your left and tell me what you see,” jaemin shouted over the music.

obediently, mark turned to see a (very tall) man in a bright red onesie with fluffy devil horns standing on a table and singing his heart out to some frank sinatra into a toy microphone. “oh, there’s the cute version of me,” he observed.

“yeah, but look who he’s with,” jaemin grinned. 

mark peered over again to see a noticeably shorter man, all long lines and graceful movements, dressed in a white crop top and similarly colored denim shorts. shimmery fishnet tights ran along the length of his legs and accentuated them nicely, but mark was more drawn to the man’s head. 

“wait.”

“hm?” jaemin quirked his eyebrow upwards, seeing the gears turning in mark’s head.

“he has a halo too. but he’s not cute.”

“wanna take another guess at what my costume is?”

_ fuck _ . “please tell me you’re not a cute angel.”

“honestly, i wish i wasn’t either. i was promised a sexy devil,” jaemin pouted. “i’m kinda starting to doubt that we’re actually a match.”

“oh,  _ shoot _ , ok, uh, alright, hold on,” mark racked his brain for proof of his charisma, but surprisingly, came up empty-handed. 

“man, jaehyun really wasted an opportunity on you,” jaemin joked. “i’ll help you out. in a situation like this, maybe you could try hitting on me? give me your best shot,” he couldn’t hide his excitement to see what mark would come up with.

“um. did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

jaemin yawned. “boring. try again.”

“i… i think i’m in heaven because-”

“yeah, yeah, i look like an angel. dude, i  _ am  _ an angel. is that really all you got?” jaemin’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

something about jaemin’s blatant rejection set mark off. he’d been waiting for his match all night and now he couldn’t even impress him? pathetic.

“alright,” mark’s entire demeanor changed as he shifted his weight into a more confident stance. “how about this? give me a chance to show you that i’m just as hot as where i came from, and then you can decide for yourself if we match or not.”

jaemin grinned, obviously pleased. “hey, that was better already! i still think your mouth could do better things, though.”

mark scanned the room, his eyes landing on the bathroom door. “you wanna find out?”

it turns out that no one has to bring the devil to his knees if he’s already willing to do it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i will not lie, i've had this idea since the beginning of october but i ended up writing it in like . the past 2 days. oops
> 
> come find me on twt!! @fuiipeach :D


End file.
